Prohibited love
by sabrina9
Summary: Deux clans se sont déchirés par le passé. Un amour interdit et pourtant bien réel...


_**Anthology :**_

_**Never lies, Never rumours, Just be scandalous… And kiss me!**_

**Story two :_Prohibited Love_**

_**(Amour Interdit)**_

_Bonjour à tous!_

_Je fais un come back après un an d'absence! Vie privée et examens. Plus le temps passe et il m'est difficile de combiner ma passion pour l'écriture et ma vie scolaire mais je vais faire de mon mieux_

_Beaucoup d'autres fics sont à venir alors restés en alerte!_

_Je vous remercie vraiment de continuer à me soutenir et de me faire des reviews! Sans vous, je ne serais pas là où j'en suis!_

_Ma priorité est de finir la destinée des élus et tous les autres one shots commencés, je vais travailler dur pour 2008! J'ai aussi corrigé « My last breathe » partie 1, car le one shot n'avait ni queue ni tête lol_

_Joyeux noël_

_Merci encore_

_Gros bisous_

_Sabi-chan_

_Autrefois, au temps des samouraïs et des ninjas, en Chine, vivaient deux peuples voisins : le clan Katari et le clan Hajime. _

_Le clan Katari était un havre de paix, tout le domaine respirait le bonheur et la joie, tant bien chez les villageois que chez le seigneur du pays. A l'époque, on pensait que cela était dû à la princesse du royaume. Sa beauté égalait sa bonté et son nom, Sakura, provenait du japonais « fleur de cerisier » car sa venue au monde avait eu lieu au printemps. _

_Mais un jour, le clan Hajime déclara la guerre et dévasta son pays voisin en entier, craignant qu'elle ne devienne une menace mais n'ayant pas le cœur de la tuer, le grand magicien du clan Hajime, Clow Read, scella la princesse dans un profond sommeil et la cacha dans les plus sinistres profondeurs de la Terre. Tout cela, dans le but de la protéger et de préserver son clan, jusqu'au jour où, la princesse s'éveillera de nouveau…_

_Tout est sombre et noir…_

_Tout est froid et désolant…_

_Je sens l'odeur du sang, trop de pêchés…_

_On appelle à l'aide…_

_Je vois… Une jeune fille…_

_Elle semble sans vie…_

_C'est elle qui m'appelle ! Je le sens !_

_Suivre les profondeurs de la Terre…_

_Et…_

Un jeune homme de dix-sept ans à peine se réveilla brusquement en entendant son réveil sonner, il s'assit pour prendre le temps d'y voir plus clair. Il avait les yeux couleur boisé, ses cheveux étaient bruns, il les repoussa légèrement d'un geste de la main car ils lui chatouillaient le nez. Il éteignit son réveil, tira les rideaux de sa chambre et ouvrit la fenêtre. Une brise de vent lui apporta un peu de fraîcheur non désagréable étant donné la canicule qui frappait la ville depuis des semaines. On frappa à sa chambre, il se retourna

Jeune homme : Entrez

La porte s'ouvrit et une jeune fille rougit en le voyant, elle baissa les yeux. Elle portait une robe noire accompagnée d'un tablier blanc, ses cheveux roux étaient attachés en chignon.

Jeune fille : Votre petit-déjeuner vous attend Li-sama

Jeune homme : Bien, j'arrive

Elle s'en alla en baissant toujours les yeux et referma la porte doucement, il se regarda et remarqua qu'il ne portait effectivement pas grand chose sur lui : une paire de chaussettes.

Il enfila un peignoir et se rendit à la salle de bain, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à y rentrer, la porte s'ouvrit et il fit face à un jeune homme de son age. Ses yeux et ses cheveux étaient d'un bleu de jais, son teint aussi blanc que de la porcelaine, il portait des lunettes accompagnées d'une chemise blanche et d'un pantalon noir.

Jeune homme : Eriol ! Quand es-tu rentré ? demanda-t-il à l'intention du jeune homme aux lunettes

Eriol : A l'instant Syaoran et je ne te savais pas si heureux de me voir !

Syaoran : C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire après une si longue séparation ? TT demanda-t-il la larme à l'œil

Eriol : Syaoran, je ne suis que partit deux jours ! --''

Syaoran : Alors où es-tu allé ? Pour quelle raison ? Qu'as-tu fais pendant ces deux jours ? demanda-t-il avec impatience

Eriol : Peu importe dit-il sérieusement, je te laisse la salle de bain, j'ai des choses à faire

Syaoran : Pourquoi es-tu toujours méchant avec moi ? TT

Eriol s'éloigna sans rien dire sous le soupir de Syaoran, ce dernier rentra dans la salle et prit une douche, ses yeux fixaient le vide avec mélancolie en repensant à son rêve, il était des plus étranges d'ailleurs, jamais encore il n'avait ressentit cela.

Une fois habillé et lavé, il sortit de la salle de bain, il prit son sac, salua les quelques jeunes filles qu'il croisa dans la maison et retrouva Eriol devant la porte de la maison qui l'attendait pour se rendre au lycée

Syaoran : Je croyais que tu allais partir sans moi !

Eriol : Ne sois pas ridicule, tu te perdrais sans moi ! dit-il avec un sourire taquin

Syaoran : MORON ! (imbécile) cria-t-il

Eriol : Je te retourne la remarque ! Il paraîtrait que tu as troublé une de nos domestiques ce matin !

Syaoran : Ah bon ? demanda-t-il avec des yeux ronds (comme ça OO)

Eriol : Oui, tu devrais arrêter cette manie de dormir tout nu ! Ou alors enfile quelque chose avant de faire entrer les gens dans ta chambre le matin !

Syaoran : Si ce n'est que ça… dit-il indifféremment

Eriol : Syaoran, un homme se doit d'être un gentleman envers la gente féminine, quelle qu'elle soit !

Syaoran : Tu ne vas pas me faire la morale toi aussi ? Ce n'était pas bien méchant ! De toute façon, les femmes sont toutes les mêmes, belles et arrogantes, superficielles et mesquines, elles ne sauront jamais être sincères !

Eriol : Patience mon cousin, tu n'as pas encore trouvé la jeune fille qu'il te faut !

Syaoran : Je ne veux pas la trouver ! Je suis très bien tel que je suis !

Eriol : Ecoute, pour ce qui est d'Asami-san, je te fais mes excuses, je suis en partie responsable…

Syaoran : Ne perds pas ta salive en excuses, tu n'es pas le fautif, je ne veux plus aimer et je n'aimerais plus jamais ! Peu importe la jeune femme qui se présentera à moi, je ne veux que le bien de mon clan et rien d'autre ! dit-il soudain

Eriol : Etre si sérieux ne te convient pas ! Et si je puis ajouter mon point de vue, je te dirais que l'avenir reste encore incertain, qui sait si l'amour ne frappera pas à ta porte demain ?

Ils arrivèrent devant le grand bâtiment du lycée et saluèrent quelques amis au passage. Des jeunes filles sourirent à Syaoran qui leur adressa à peine un regard, il les trouvait répugnantes, hypocrites et insensibles. Qu'attendaient-elles de lui ? Que voulaient-elles ? De l'argent ? Du bon temps ? La seule chose qui motivait leurs attentions étaient leurs intérêts et elles savaient parfaitement que Syaoran était un très bon parti, d'ailleurs, qui ne rêverait pas de se fiancer au futur leader de la moitié de la Chine entière ?

Ils prirent place en cours dans une grande salle, comme à son habitude, le professeur de mathématique rentra et débuta sa cours sans attendre, Syaoran buvait chacune de ses explications qui n'étaient plus un mystère pour lui. Eriol lui, observait la jeune femme qui regardait ce premier depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes, il la fixa méchamment pourtant elle insistait, elle semblait désolé malgré qu'Eriol n'eut aucune compassion à son désarroi. A la fin du cours, Syaoran se leva sous le regard étonné d'Eriol

Syaoran : Tu veux quelque chose ? Je vais chercher à boire !

Eriol : Un café s'il te plaît

Syaoran : Oooooh ce n'est que le début de la matinée et tu es déjà fatigué ? C'est si rare de ta part

Eriol : Syaoran… fulmina-t-il

Syaoran sourit et se leva, Eriol s'assoupit un instant et ne s'aperçut pas de la soudaine absence de la jeune fille qui fixait Syaoran pendant le cours. Ce dernier, était devant le distributeur de boissons, il l'explorait de haut en bas pour décider que prendre. La jeune fille arriva derrière Syaoran et attendit qu'il se retourne mais il n'en fit rien, il se redressa et fixa la machine

Syaoran : Asami, allez-vous-en !

Asami : Syaoran-sama, laissez-moi vous expliquer !

Syaoran : Il n'y a plus rien à expliquer, je croyais que ma mère avait été claire avec vos parents !

Asami : C'était un accident ! Je ne voulais pas…

Syaoran se retourna avec colère et plaqua Asami sur la machine à boissons avec force en la saisissant par les épaules, il la maintenait ainsi en la regardant durement

Syaoran : Un accident ? cria-t-il, vous vous êtes retrouvé dans MON lit avec un autre homme et cela est un accident ? Pour qui me prenez-vous ? Croyez- vous que je sois stupide à ce point ? Je vais vous dire ce qui s'est passé ! Vous êtes venu me rendre visite pendant que j'étais à un cours d'histoire, vous avez trouvé le temps long… et puis, un de vos amis vous a appelé, vous l'avez invité à venir SANS ma permission chez MOI pour passer le temps. Là, il vous a séduite et vous l'avez laissé faire mais vous avez oublié l'heure et je suis arrivé pour vous surprendre tous deux nus dans ma chambre !

Asami : Non, je ne voulais pas ! pleura-t-elle, il m'a forcé !

Syaoran : Ah oui ? Pourtant, il me semble avoir entendu vos gémissements de plaisir ! cria-t-il, arrêtez de mentir ! Si vous revenez implorer mon pardon c'est parce que vos parents vous l'ont ordonné, après tout, je suis un bon parti n'est-ce pas ? Le meilleur pourrait-on même dire !

Asami : Oui, c'est vrai ! cria-t-elle exaspéré, je vous en prie, mes parents ne m'excuseront jamais pour mon acte, renouez nos fiançailles !

Syaoran : C'est une plaisanterie ? cria-t-il, je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision ! You are only a slut ! ( Tu es juste une beeeeeeeep ) sourit-il

Il attrapa sa boisson et partit chercher le café d'Eriol, Asami s'écroula sur les genoux, la rage et la colère mais aussi la honte sur son visage apparaissaient.

A la fin de la journée, Eriol baillait de fatigue, il était épuisé par son séjour, cela faisait vingt-quatre heures qu'il n'avait pas dormit et si Syaoran ne l'aidait pas à marcher, il s'endormirait dans la rue ( --'' ). Une fois arrivé au manoir Li, Eriol se rendit à sa chambre, il devait dormir de toute urgence, Syaoran, lui, s'assit à son bureau et regarda la photographie qui était posé dessus, une photo d'Asami et lui, ensemble, ils avaient l'air heureux.

Syaoran se rappela alors du premier jour de leur rencontre, c'était un jour de printemps et le ciel était aussi bleu que l'azur. A l'époque, ils étaient au collège, ils n'avaient que quatorze ans, leurs parents avaient arrangé un rendez-vous, elle lui avait tout de suite plu, de nature douce et gentille, elle avait les cheveux châtains clairs, ses yeux étaient couleur mauve, une couleur très rare qui allait de paire avec son charme. Elle était une jeune fille parfaite et Syaoran en était tombé amoureux, de son côté Asami n'était pas non plus insensible à Syaoran, quand elle le voyait, elle avait cette manière spéciale de lui sourire, ce sourire qui n'était que pour lui.

Ils avaient décidé d'attendre la fin de leur scolarité pour entamer leur relation, afin de ne pas ternir leurs études respectives et d'envisager leur relation avec plus de maturité. A la fin de leur cycle scolaire, Asami était partit en Europe pour une durée d'un mois, c'est là que tout a basculé, Syaoran n'a jamais vraiment su ce qui s'était passé là-bas mais depuis ce mauvais séjour, la jeune Asami qu'il avait connu avait changé radicalement. Elle était devenue de plus en plus ambitieuse de richesses, plus frivole et surtout, elle avait perdu de sa pureté. Le sourire qui n'était dédié qu'à Syaoran était désormais permanent pour tous les garçons qu'elle croisait. Et puis, il y a eu la tromperie ultime, Syaoran avait envoyé l'amant de sa fiancée à l'hôpital après les avoir surpris nus dans son lit, il avait ensuite rompu les fiançailles en dénonçant l'attitude d'Asami à son entourage, ainsi il espérait que plus personne ne parlerait de cela, il voulait oublier. Sa mère dut se plier à ses ordres, elle voulait tout faire pour apaiser le chagrin de son fils, et Eriol, lui, se sentait coupable car avec Yelan, la mère de Syaoran, ils avaient choisit les candidates de fiançailles pour Syaoran, en prenant soin de ne choisir que celles qui lui conviendraient le mieux, et bien sur, Asami en faisait partit. La rupture avait eu lieu il y a à peine un mois.

Syaoran s'assoupit sur son bureau en se remémorant ses douloureux souvenirs, il voulait oublier, il voulait tourner la page et ne plus ressentir cette douleur au fond du cœur. Il était à présent plonger dans ses rêves, il revoyait des images, il vit la silhouette d'une jeune femme, elle était de dos, il ne pouvait distinguer son visage car le soleil se couchait et tout autour d'elle, une pluie de fleurs de cerisiers tombaient des arbres à terre, il entendit un rire joyeux, puis, soudain, une autre image, la silhouette d'un homme qui tombait à terre, il ne vit pas non plus son visage mais il y avait du sang, le cri d'une jeune fille lui déchira alors le cœur, puis, il vit le bas d'un visage en larmes, il ne distingua que des fines lèvres rosées et fraîches. Et puis…

_Tout est sombre et noir…_

_Tout est froid et désolant…_

_Je sens l'odeur du sang, trop de pêchés…_

_On appelle à l'aide…_

_Je vois… Une jeune fille…_

_Elle semble sans vie…_

_C'est elle qui m'appelle ! Je le sens !_

_Suivre les profondeurs de la Terre…_

_Suivre les profondeurs de la Terre…_

Syaoran se réveilla en sursaut, des gouttes de sueurs coulaient le long de son front et de son visage, il les essuya rapidement et sortit de sa chambre en trombe, il entendait cette qui l'appelait, il voulait savoir. Il courut chercher une bougie qu'il alluma précipitamment et saisit les clés du caveau qu'Eriol cachait dans son bureau. Il sortit dans le grand jardin et se dirigea vers une petite maisonnette qui se trouvait dans le fond, il s'arrêta devant et vit un symbole gravé sur la porte, c'était un cercle et au centre, il y avait une étoile avec une lune, il connaissait ce sceau, c'était celui d'un puissant magicien autrefois nommé Clow Read.

Il hésita puis se décida, il introduisit la clé dans la serrure et la tourna, la porte de pierre s'ouvrit lentement, il faisait noir et froid, l'endroit était des plus sinistres. Il fit un pas vers l'intérieur et jeta un œil, tout semblait calme, il continua sa route avec prudence, longeant un grand escalier qui menait vers le cimetière familial, c'était un endroit très lugubre et Syaoran voyait des toiles d'araignées partout dans le caveau. L'escalier se termina, devant, lui, il y avait un long couloir, c'est là que les corps de ses ancêtres reposaient . Il voulut s'y aventurer mais il entendit comme un chant qui l'appelait, une voix douce et apaisante qui effaçait lentement toutes ses craintes, il prit alors la direction opposée et fit face à un grand mur sur lequel était apposé le sceau de Clow Read. Ses yeux devinrent soudain livides, comme s'il était possédé, il ne contrôlait plus son corps et sans même qu'il sache pourquoi, il posa sa main droite sur le sceau. Ce dernier scintilla fortement et le mur disparut. Syaoran reprit alors conscience de ce qu'il faisait, il regarda autour de lui et vit qu'une pièce était apparut. Il commença à avancer, il n'y avait que des grandes poutres de pierre, la pièce était sombre, puis, au fond, il remarqua une porte. En l'observant de plus près, il ne vit qu'un creux où devait y être inséré quelque chose comme une clé en forme ronde, le dessin représentait un phénix entouré d'un cercle. Il eut alors une idée lui traverser l'esprit, il saisit la chaîne qu'il avait autour du cou, il avait un pendentif avec les mêmes symboles que ceux sur le creux du mur, c'était un cadeau de son père, il lui avait offert à sa naissance avec ces mots « le passé est pour toi ton avenir ». Il hésita un moment puis se lança, après tout, il était déjà trop tard pour faire marche arrière, il inséra son pendentif dans l'emplacement approprié, à ce moment là, les deux grandes portes de pierre s'ouvrirent et Syaoran ne vit qu'un bloc de glace au fond de la pièce. Il s'approcha prudemment et se figea, il sentit tout d'abord son cœur faire de tels bonds qu'il frisa la crise cardiaque puis, il se calma en regardant le bloc plus longuement. A l'intérieur, comme endormit, il y avait une jeune fille. Il ne sut la décrire car sa beauté était inégalable, il ne savait s'il était encore dans un de ses rêves ou si tout ce qu'il voyait était bel et bien réel mais il ressentait la solitude de la jeune fille. Elle avait la peau doré comme le soleil, ses très longs cheveux ondulés étaient aussi blonds que le miel mais son visage angélique reflétait trop de tristesse. Sa longue robe de soie rose et blanche lui allait à ravir et à son cou, elle portait le même pendentif que celui de Syaoran. Elle semblait endormie paisiblement depuis des siècles et ce qu'il crut être une perle sur sa joue était en fait, une goutte de larme, elle avait gelé sur son visage. Syaoran se risqua à s'approcher d'elle et la contempla, était-elle morte ? Cela allait sans dire, elle ne pouvait être vivante ! Il posa ses deux mains sur le bloc de glace, il aurait voulu faire fondre la paroi qui les séparait pour mieux la toucher, cette jeune inconnue était envoûtante, elle le captivait, enivrait ses sens comme il n'était pas permit. Soudain, il y eut un craquement, il vit que l'endroit où il avait posé ses mains commençaient à se fissurer, il se recula machinalement et regarda le bloc de glace se fissurer de toutes parts, il paniqua un moment jusqu'à ce que le bloc cède, libérant la jeune belle au bois dormant, Syaoran la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe et ne put que dire devant un tel ange, elle devait forcément être envoyée des dieux car jamais encore, il n'avait ressentit un tel sentiment.

Syaoran entendit soudain crier une voix, il se retourna et vit Eriol, devant lui, bouche bée, il se rua soudain vers son cousin et lui décrocha un crochet du droit, visiblement, il était énervé.

Syaoran : Mais tu es fou ! cria-t-il

Eriol : C'est toi le fou ! Comment as-tu osé la libérer ? Ta mère va être furieuse !

Syaoran : Vous… Vous saviez ?!? Vous saviez et vous l'avez laissé ainsi ?!?

Eriol : Bien sûr que nous savions ! Pour qui nous prends-tu ? Tu as enfreint le plus grand interdit ! Tu risques même d'être destituer pour ton erreur !

Syaoran : Je me fiche de mon héritage ! Comment avez-vous pu l'enfermer ainsi ! Une morte a le droit à des funérailles dignes ! Pas à être enfermé dans un bloc de glace comme une vulgaire œuvre d'art !

Eriol : Syaoran, elle n'est pas morte…

Syaoran : Quoi ? Arrête tes bêtises !

Eriol : Je suis sérieux, dit-il en remontant ses lunettes, si elle a été scellée par Clow Read, autrefois, c'est pour une raison précise !

Syaoran : Et puis-je en connaître la raison ?

Eriol : Maintenant que le mal est fait, nous allons voir ta mère ! Suis-moi

Ils sortirent de la pièce et remontèrent les escaliers pas à pas, la tension régnait, jamais encore Syaoran n'avait vu son cousin aussi en colère, ils refermèrent le caveau et pénétrèrent dans la maison, Syaoran avait toujours la jeune fille dans ses bras et les domestiques ne cessaient de chuchoter des messes basses en les voyant arriver avec le corps, Eriol frappa à la porte du bureau d'Yelan, on entendit un « entrez » puis ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce, Syaoran en premier suivit d'Eriol. Ce dernier referma la porte et Syaoran déposa le corps de la jeune femme sur le canapé, Yelan de nature toujours très calme, se leva de son fauteuil et contempla la belle endormie. Elle s'avança vers son fils et lui retira sa chaîne en tirant dessus d'un coup sec puis, elle fronça les sourcils

Yelan : Eriol, tu peux nous laisser s'il te plaît

Eriol : Bien ma tante

Il sortit de la pièce silencieusement et Yelan regarda son fils, elle lui fit signe de s'asseoir, il s'exécuta et elle fit de même

Yelan : Syaoran, je ne t'ai pas laissé gardé ce pendentif pour que tu en fasses cet usage !

Syaoran : Je n'avais pas l'intention de m'en servir ainsi, ce n'est qu'un simple hasard

Yelan : Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu viens de faire ?

Syaoran : Pas vraiment, je ne comprends pas en quoi libérer cette jeune fille est un crime

Yelan : Il faut que tu saches que tu viens peut-être de changer le futur en mettant tout notre clan en danger !

Syaoran : Je suis le futur leader de ce clan, mes erreurs je les assume !

Yelan : Mon fils, tu viens de commettre la plus grande erreur de ta vie ! Cette jeune demoiselle est l'héritière légitime de notre clan ennemi !

Syaoran : Expliquez-vous

Yelan : Il y a 5000 ans, notre peuple, le clan Hajime vivait en parfaite harmonie avec notre voisin, le clan Katari. A la mort de notre vieil empereur, son fils vint lui succéder mais avide de pouvoir, il enfreint tous les accords de paix et déclara la guerre au clan Katari, nos ancêtres ont décimé le clan Katari, cette jeune demoiselle est la seule survivante de ce massacre, elle était la princesse de ce royaume. Le nouvel empereur ordonna à son magicien Clow Read, d'exécuter cette demoiselle mais ce dernier avait un cœur trop pur pour de tels actes, ayant pitié d'elle, il la scella dans un bloc de glace où elle devait dormir à tout jamais.

Syaoran : C'est injuste ! Elle n'a même pas 16 ans et on l'a condamné à être prisonnière ! Regardez-la, vous inspire-t-elle de la crainte?

Yelan : C'était la seule option à part la mort ! Personne ne sait ce qu'elle peut faire, si elle a de grands pouvoirs ou pas mais ce qui est sûr c'est que Clow Read ne l'aurait pas enfermé ans une prison de glace sans raison

Syaoran : Très bien, j'ai compris. Je m'occuperais d'elle alors, même si cela me condamne à prendre soin d'une jeune fille qui ne se réveillera peut-être jamais !

Yelan : Syaoran ! dit-elle fermement, tu joues avec la vie de notre clan, tâche de t'en souvenir !

Syaoran : Je m'en souviendrais, ne vous en faites pas !

Il prit la jeune fille dans ses bras, ouvrit la porte habilement et sortit de la pièce, Eriol qui attendait derrière la porte le regarda partir en silence, puis, il rentra dans le bureau, Yelan fixait la fenêtre avec inquiétude

Eriol : Vous saviez que cela devait arriver

Yelan : On ne peut combattre son destin…

Eriol : Devons-nous la tuer ? demanda-t-il avec un regard sombre

Yelan : Non, Syaoran est le seul homme de la famille qui survivra peut-être à la malédiction, il est trop tard de toute façon, elle l'a déjà pris sous son contrôle. Eriol, dit-elle en se retournant, tu vis peut-être tes dernières heures toi aussi ! Quitte la demeure avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! dit-elle avec peine tout en fronçant les sourcils

Eriol : Non, ma place est auprès de Syaoran et vous, même si la malédiction me touche, j'aurais vécu heureux

Yelan : Vous êtes tous deux de jeunes fous ! Vous ne vous rendez pas compte de ce qui se passe !

Eriol : Si, je m'en rends compte mais cela n'a pas d'importance pour moi, je paie mes erreurs du passé, après tout, je suis la réincarnation de Clow Read !

Syaoran posa la princesse sur son lit et s'assit à côté d'elle, il la contempla avec admiration, elle semblait si frêle, elle n'était pas consciente et pourtant, Syaoran ressentait sa présence à côté de lui, elle était immobile, telle une poupée. Il toucha sa main glacée et la porta à sa joue, il trouva un peu de réconfort à sa solitude par sa simple présence.

Puis, il regarda l'heure, l'horloge de sa chambre affichait 19h, il décida de travailler un peu, il avait des examens dans peu de temps et il ne devait pas se relâcher. Mais les secondes devinrent vite des minutes, et les minutes des heures, si bien que vers minuit, l'horloge sonna ses douze coups. Syaoran entendit un bruit et se retourna, il vit une ombre au fond de sa chambre, il plissa les yeux et tenta de la distinguer

Syaoran : Qui est là ?

Personne ne répondit, il pencha la tête en avant et vit que l'ombre portait une robe blanche et rose, il regarda immédiatement son lit et se rendit compte qu'il était vide, il se leva immédiatement, terrifié, elle était réveillé, comment était-ce possible ? La jeune fille s'approcha de lui, Syaoran voulu reculer mais il était déjà tout contre son bureau. Elle tendit la main vers lui et Syaoran se réveilla en sursaut. Il tourna la tête vers son lit et vit que la jeune fille dormait toujours, tout cela n'était qu'un rêve, quel idiot il faisait ! Il chercha une couverture dans son armoire et se calla dans son fauteuil pour finir sa nuit.

Le lendemain, quand Syaoran s'éveilla, il vit la jeune fille toujours endormie, il se leva de sa chaise et s'approcha d'elle, il lui toucha la joue, elle s'était un peu réchauffée comparé à hier. Il éteignit ensuite son réveil avant qu'il ne sonne et alla se préparer pour aller en cours. Pendant qu'il était dans la salle de bain, Eriol en profita pour rentrer dans sa chambre, il observa la jeune fille avec attention et fronça les sourcils

Eriol : As-tu aussi l'intention de me tuer ? Demanda-t-il amèrement

Il ferma les yeux un moment et arracha le pendentif qui était à son cou pour le porter dans la paume de sa main, son sceptre magique apparut et il soupira

Eriol : Tu es une malédiction !

Il fit briller son sceptre à sa moment là pour lancer une attaque contre la jeune fille mais cela se solda par un échec, son pouvoir fut repoussé par un cercle magique qui entourait la jeune fille et relança l'attaque contre Eriol. Il esquiva en sautant et la boule d'énergie alla se planter dans le mur dans un vacarme intense.

A l'entente du bruit, Syaoran arriva dans la chambre en courant et découvrit Eriol, un genou à terre avec son sceptre dans sa main droite, il fronça les sourcils

Syaoran : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-il énervé

Eriol : Tu ne le vois pas ? J'essaye de supprimer la menace qui pèse sur notre famille !

Syaoran : J'ai dit que j'allais m'occuper d'elle !

Eriol : Jusqu'à ce que tu ne meurs toi aussi ? Toi notre futur leader ? Toi notre avenir ? Je refuse de la laisser faire !

Syaoran : Mais elle ne m'a rien fait ! Elle dort !

Eriol : Elle a tué tous les hommes de notre clan ! Dit-il sèchement

Syaoran : Quoi ? Demanda-t-il sans comprendre

Eriol : Tous les hommes de notre clan ont été attirés par cette sorcière et ils sont tous morts d'amour pour sa beauté. Ils se sont tous laissés mourir pour elle, à passer des jours et des années à la contempler, sans manger, boire, ils restaient assis devant elle à la regarder. C'est pour cette raison que tes parents l'ont enfermés dans le caveau, protégés par des sceaux magiques pour que plus personne ne soit attiré par elle. Tu es le premier qu'elle ait appelé depuis des années, le dernier était ton père.

Syaoran : Mon père ? Non c'est impossible, il est mort d'une crise cardiaque, tu mens dit-il effaré

Eriol : Je suis désolé Syaoran mais c'est la vérité, il a succombé à son sortilège et a sacrifié sa vie pour l'enfermer. Essaye de comprendre ta mère, la douleur qu'elle a ressentit et le fait qu'elle ne veuille pas te perdre toi aussi

Syaoran s'assit sur sa chaise en fermant les yeux, puis, il regarda la jeune fille avec rancœur et amertume, c'était elle qui avait tué son père, elle était la raison pour laquelle il n'était pas à ses côtés, c'était une meurtrière. Il se leva brutalement, saisit son épée avec rage avant même qu'Eriol n'ait pu réagir et la pointa au-dessus d'elle. Il abaissa la lame mais alors que cette dernière n'était qu'à un centimètre de sa gorge, il s'arrêta net et lâcha son épée

Syaoran : Je ne peux pas… Notre sang a des pêchés… Nous avons aussi tués les siens par le passé, ce n'est que justice pour elle de se venger

Eriol : Je sais, et pourtant…

Syaoran : Eriol, nous devons aller en cours dit-il en sortant de la pièce

Eriol porta un dernier regard vers la jeune fille et sortit de la pièce. Yelan les regarda partir pour l'école et se plaça devant la porte de la chambre de son fils

Yelan : Vas-tu aussi sacrifier mon fils et mon neveu pour les erreurs d'un seul homme ?

En fin d'après-midi, Eriol alla à son club de sport où il pratiquait le tir à l'arc, Syaoran l'attendait comme à son habitude, il lisait un livre, installé dans un coin de la salle sous les regards admiratifs des jeunes filles présentes. Les mots d'Eriol le laissaient pensifs, tout ce temps, on lui avait caché la vérité, tout ce temps, la meurtrière de son père était enfermé dans le caveau de la maison où il habitait. La présence de son cousin qui se plaça devant lui le ramena à la réalité et il lui sourit

Syaoran : Tu as fini ? Demanda-t-il en souriant

Son parent le regarda et se pencha vers lui, souleva son menton sans perdre son regard si sérieux

Eriol : Ne garde pas tant de soucis en toi dit-il en souriant, je suis là

Les jeunes filles s'extasièrent devant cette scène émouvante et sensuelle semblable à un tableau d'art. Les deux jeunes hommes ne leur prêtèrent aucune attention, Eriol tira le bras de Syaoran pour l'aider à se relever et ils s'en allèrent.

Asami était entré en douce chez Syaoran, elle devait se faire pardonner, elle devait récupérer son statut de fiancée, et cela à n'importe quel prix, tels étaient les mots de sa famille. Elle ne devait pas les décevoir elle ne devait pas salir le nom de sa famille qui croulait déjà sous les nombreuses dettes, elle était prête à tout et même à perdre sa dignité. Son mariage avait été décidé sans son accord et elle avait appris à apprécier Syaoran mais son voyage en Europe avait changé sa vision des choses. Elle avait découvert la passion, elle avait aimé véritablement, elle était prête à tout renier et à être renier de sa famille mais la mort de son amant dans un accident de voiture l'avait traumatisé, au point de fermer son cœur et de ne plus l'ouvrir pour personne. Les plaisirs de la chair seuls ne suffisaient pas à combler la grande tristesse et le vide dans son cœur et le désespoir l'égarait.

Après avoir appris la pauvreté de sa famille et ne voulant renoncer à sa vie de princesse, elle voulu absolument se faire pardonner de Syaoran mais en vain, elle avait déjà pêché sous les yeux de son fiancé, elle s'était laissé séduire par le jardinier de la famille Li. Ce dernier fut renvoyé peu après sa faute et harcelait à présent Asami qu'il blâmait et tenait pour responsable de son renvoi. Mais elle n'y prêtait pas plus d'attention, elle avait une mission et elle devait s'y tenir : redevenir la fiancée de l'homme le plus riche de Chine

Quand elle entra dans la chambre de Syaoran par la fenêtre, il faisait déjà nuit, elle s'y glissa discrètement à l'abri de tous regards et avança pour éclairer la pièce. Elle sentit soudain une présence et paniqua quelque peu, elle tâtonna vivement les murs et alluma l'interrupteur, elle vit alors une jeune fille se dresser devant elle et prit peur. La jeune fille, qui se trouvait être Sakura, l'observa de haut en bas et Asami fit de même

Asami : Qui es-tu ? Que fais-tu là ?

Sakura : Tu es impure, ton pêché est la luxure dit-elle calmement

Asami s'énerva et saisit Sakura par le bras, un peu violemment pour la secouer

Asami : Qui crois-tu être pour me parler ainsi ? Cria-t-elle

Son visage s'amochait avec la colère révélant une autre facette de sa personnalité. C'est à ce moment que la porte s'ouvrit et Syaoran découvrit la scène, choqué. Non seulement la meurtrière de son père était envie mais en plus son ex-fiancée qu'il ne voulait plus voir, se trouvait être devant lui.

De rage, il saisit Asami par le bras et la traîna dans toute la maison sous les regards abasourdis des employés de la maison mais aussi de sa mère et de son cousin. Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée et la jeta dehors, elle tomba sur les fesses et le regarda

Syaoran : Il me semble que tu as mal compris, je ne veux plus jamais te revoir !

Asami : Syaoran-sama, laissez-moi vous expliquer dit-elle en se relevant

Syaoran : Franchit un seul mètre de cette demeure et j'ordonne à mes gardes du corps de t'exécuter sur le champs ! Dit-il, le regard aussi froid qu'indifférent

Il claqua ensuite la porte et retourna à sa chambre, quand il entra, il vit Sakura qui se tenait devant lui, sans bouger sans parler, elle ne faisait que le regarder. Il referma la porte de sa chambre, posa ses affaires près de son lit et s'assit sur un fauteuil puis la toisa, elle baissa les yeux

Syaoran : Ça est demanda-t-il froidement, tu es réveillé

Sakura : Je ne comprends pas dit-elle en fixant le sol

Syaoran : Tu étais endormie et prisonnière d'un sortilège, je t'ai libéré

Sakura leva les yeux vers lui et rougit, elle posa un genou à terre et s'inclina gracieusement

Sakura : Je vous suis reconnaissante et comme je n'ai rien à vous offrir, je vous popose une vie de servitude

Syaoran fronça les sourcils et éclata de rire, puis, il serra les dents, saisit Sakura sur le bras et la jeta brusquement sur le lit. Il attrapa son épée, se plaça au-dessus de la jeune fille et la pointa sur la gorge de Sakura

Syaoran : Ne me fais pas rire ! Cria-t-il

Elle le regarda en souriant et plongea son regard dans le sien puis lui saisit les joues

Sakura : Je vivrais et je mourrais pour vous servir ouji-sama (ouji prince et sama terme de très haute distinction pour un prince ou un roi)

Il rengaina son épée et se releva, elle s'assit sur le lit et le toisa

Syaoran : Tu es mienne, tu devras m'obéir sous peine de sanction, j'ai tous les droits sur toi dit-il d'un ton glacial

Sakura : Oui, ouji-sama

Syaoran : Mon nom est Syaoran, le tien est Sakura n'est-ce pas ?

Sakura : Oui, Syaoran-sama dit-elle en baissant les yeux

**A suivre….**


End file.
